


Remembrance

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket Raccoon shows his softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Peter Quill did not know who would be sending a special postage carton to Rocket. Especially through Nova Corp. He was tempted to open it but remember the last time, someone open a package sent to Rocket.

Rocket seeing the package as he returned from shopping with Gamora and Drax went straight for the package.

Peter asked," What is in the package, Rocket?"

Rocket snickered before answering, "You want to open it." and offered it to Peter.

Peter asked," Will it explode?"

Rocket answered," Only way to find out is for you to open it." before grinning.

Peter replied," You can show me what it is after you open it."

Rocket quickly walked to his room. He carefully open the package and read the note 'In accordance with our agreement here are the seeds you requested. We are grateful to finally get one of the favors we owe you out of the way.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket checked the time before gentling walking Groot.

Groot stretched and looked at Rocket before nodding. He than quietly followed Rocket out of the ship.

Rocket carefully manuever to his desire destination. He than said," Groot, make a small hole in the ground about 6 inches from each marker."

Groot nodded before beginning to put a single hole below each market. 

Rocket quickly put a single seed into each hole. After Rocket and Groot had put a single seed below each market, they quickly returned to the MIlano and their quarters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone banging on his door, woke Groot, who immediately woke Rocket.

Rocket asked, "Who the flark is hammering on my door?"

The door opened and Quill said, "Rocket the ceremony is going to start and we promise Nova Prime, we all would be there.

Rocket quickly put on his jumper. Before saying," Come on, Groot. Before Starbaby's baby sitter gets mad at him."

Groot and Rocket entered the common area seeing Peter in a dark Black suit, Drax wearing a dark gray suit and Gamora in a dark blue dress, before the latter said," So let us get this over with."

Peter turned and seeing Rocket, swore, "Rocket, we are going to a dedication to all those, who lost their lives stopping Ronan."

Rocket replied, "You remember, I told you I had nothing special to wear. So I am going as I am."

Peter pinch the top of his noise before saying," WE will-

"No, we wont," interrupted Gamora before pulling a light blue three peice suit from behind her. "Now hurry up and get dress Rocket."

Rocket sighed before quickly changing from his jumper to the suit and replying, "Let get this over with."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four hours, Nova Prime finally said," Now to end this comemorative event. Will one of the quardians of the galaxy please say a few word."

Rocket quickly said,"Gamora should do it," and slid her a note.

Peter started to stand before Gamora stood and said, "Rocket is right. We want to finish this up."

Gamora walked to the podium before opening the note and nodded. IT was a speech before she began to read it outloud. "Fellow Xandarian and Honor quests. WE are here to acknowledge the brave individuals, who have lost thier life, in defending Xandar.  
Not just those who fought against Ronan but all of them. From those he fell in the line of duty ot the one who kept Xandar safe in time of war. Hopefully, No one will ever forget what these brave folks did and will remember them for all eternity."

As Gamora said "eternity" Below each grave market a flower bush immediately blossom.

Peter seeing the stange plant bloom so quickly, asked," What are those?"

Drax answered, "They are Flowers of Remembrance, a suitable bush for those who gave their lives."

Peter replied, " Looks like Nova Corp did a bang up job on doing this."

Rocket said, "Saps. But at least now that the service is over, I can return to the Milano and change back to regular clothes."

Peter shook his head before saying, "There is still the reception afterwards."

Rocket snickered before replying, "Groot and I only agree to come to the ceremony not the reception. So we are off to the Milano and some rest."

Gamora returned to the group before saying, "The reception is being held at Nova Corp Headquarters."

Groot said," I am Groot" Please Rocket, I want to go to the reception, too."

Rocket pulled out Groot's pad before saying, "Brought you this in case you changed your mind."

Gamora asked," Do you know what I will do if you do not come with us to the reception?"

Rocket smiled and answered, "No, what are you going to do?"

Gamora replied," Show everyone this," Before opening her hand. Which only held a pile of dust.

Rocket shook his head before saying, "Groot, don't tell anyone, any of our secrets. I am on my way back to the Milano."

Groot replied," I am Groot " I will keep all your secrets." As he watch Rocket head to the Milano before he quickly join the rest of the guardians and headed for the reception.


End file.
